The invention relates to a method for improving the vibration absorbtion of a railway track supported on a bed of ballast, more especially a ballast bed lying in a tunnel, on a fly-over or on another artificial construction, said track consisting of rails supported by sleepers extending in lateral direction. A ballast bed generally has the advantage that much sound is absorbed and moreover that the sound is not reflected. If the bed is not too much settled, it takes vibrations itself which are not conducted further. A disadvantage, especially when such a ballast bed is lying on an artificial construction is that when such a ballast bed is settled after some time, the vibrations at the under surface are transmitted to the supporting part of the artificial construction.
The invention has for its aim to provide a method with which the vibration absorbtion can be approved in a simple way.